


Kaya pa ba?

by stressfangirl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 04:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressfangirl/pseuds/stressfangirl
Summary: May mga panahong kailangan din natin magpahinga





	Kaya pa ba?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt number 25: Hanggang dito na lang ba talaga tayo?”
> 
> Drabble / Unbeta

Kahit anong pilit ay hindi mapigilan ni Kyungsoo ang maluha habang nagliligpit ng kanyang mga gamit. Pitong taon din siyang tumira sa bahay na ito, Pitong taon ng kasiyahan at kalungkutan kasama ang dating kasintahan na si Jongin. Isa-isang kinikuha ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang mga gamit mula sa kanilang banyo at kanilang kwarto. Kanila. Dahil dati akala nila ay panghabang buhay na nga silang magsasama. Magkasamang tatanda at nangakong hindi iiwan ang isa’t-isa.

Sa paglipas ng mga araw ay naging abala silang dalawa sa kanilang mga trabaho, napabayaan ang isa’t-isa hanggang sa unti-unti na ngang nawala ang dating matamis na pagsasama. Nung una ay sinubukan pa nila na ibalik muli sa dati, ginawa ang mga bagay na minsan na nilang nagawa para lang mabalik muli ang dating tamis ng pagsasama. 

“Kaya pa ba?” tanong sa kanya ni Jongin isang araw habang nakahiga sila sa kanilang kama. 

Hindi gaya ng dati ang tanong na ito ay tungkol sa kanilang relasyon, kaya pa ba? Kaya ko pa bang tumira kasama ka? Ang makita ka sa araw-araw? Tanong ni Kyungsoo sa sarili. Tumagilid si Kyungsoo at tinitigan si Jongin “Kaya, dahil mahal kita”. Agad naman siyang hinila at niyakap ni Jongin ang maghigpit maya-maya pa ay bumulong ito “gusto mo try natin isang round?” 

At ang isang round nga ay naging magdamagan, ngunit hindi naman nila ito pinagsisihan sa katunayan ay ito pa ang naging dahilan para maibalik ulit nila ang dating masayang magsasama. “Ang babaw natin noh sex lang pala katapat sa lahat ng lungkot” Asar sa kanya ni Jongin.

“Ang bastos mo, hoy Kim Jongin di ako ganyan ha!” sagot ni Kyungsoo habang nakatawa at pinipigilan ang mga kamay ni Jongin na kilitiin siya. Nakahiga sila ngayon sa kanilang sofa habang nanonood ng showtime. “weh di nga? Ang ingay mo nga nun eh” patuloy na asar ni Jongin “tumahimik ka nga, ihuhulog kita” natawa lang si Jongin ang tuluyang hinalikan ang kasintahan.

Isa-isang kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang mga damit sa cabinet, Actually, may iba dun ay hindi sigurado si Kyungsoo kung sa kanya nga ba o baka kay Jongin. Minsan kasi ay mas gusto nyang suotin ang tshirt ni Jongin dahil maluwang ito at gusto niya talaga ang amoy ng damit ni Jongin tuwing bagong laba. 

Kyungsoo please wag kang umiyak sabi nito sa sarili. 

Pero paano niya bang magawang di umiyak kung sa bawat sulok at gamit ng kwartong ito ang may ala-ala siya kay Jongin. Sa pitong taong pagsasama ay halos nagkahalo na ang kanilang mga damit at hindi na alam ni Kyungsoo kung sa kanya nga yung mga damit na nakuha. Mabilis na kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang mga natitirang damit sa kanyang cabinet at inilagay ito sa kanyang maleta, pagabi na kasi at ayaw niyang maabutan si Jongin sa bahay.

Kahit mahirap ay pinilit ni Kyungsoo na hindi maiyak para lang matapos na ito bago pa man dumating si Jongin. Kahit mabigat sa kanyang kalooban ay gusto ng umalis ni Kyungsoo sa bahay na to. Isang oras pa at tuluyan na ngang natapos si Kyungsoo sa pagliligpit ng kanyang mga gamit at sakto may kalahating oras pa bago makauwi si Jongin.

Palabas na ng kwarto si Kyungsoo ng biglang tumunog ang pinto at pumasok si Jongin. Kung dati ay abot langit ang tuwa ni Kyungsoo kapag nakita ang kasinrahan na papasok sa kanilang munting tahanan ay siya ring pait ang makita siya ngayon. Napahinto si Kyungsoo at napatitig sa dating kasintahan, ito ang unang beses nilang pagkikita mula nung umalis si Kyungsoo dalawang linggo na ang lumipas. Medyo maputla at mukhang pagod si Jongin at pumayat na din ito. Gusto siyang lapitan ni Kyungsoo halikan at yakapin ngunit hindi na sila gaya ng dati, alam din ni Kyungsoo na wala na siyang karapatan para gawin pa ang ninanais sa dating kasintahan.

“k-kamusta ka na?” iyan na lang ang tanging tanong niya kay Jongin

“eto kinakaya mabuhay mag-isa” sagot ni Jongin

Aray naman hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung ano dapat ang isasagot, kung ano dapat ang kasunod. Nakatayo pa rin sa may pintuan si Jongin at nakatitig parin ito kay Kyungsoo na ngayon ay unti-unting lumalapit. “A-alis na ako” sabi nito. 

“Soo, Hanggang dito na lang ba talaga tayo?” biglang tanong sa kanya ni Jongin sabay hawak sa kanyang braso

Hinawakan ni Kyungsoo ang kamay ni Jongin para tanggalin ito sa kanyang braso at pagkatapos ay kakalas na sana ito sa pagkahawak ng naramdaman niya ang pagkapit ni Jongin sa kanyang kamay na para bang pinipigilan itong umalis.

“Ayokong pangunahan ang aking nararamdaman at sabihing wala na talaga kasi kahit ako gugustuhin ko pang makasama ka, pero may mga panahon na kailangan din muna nating magpahinga at mag-isip bago magpatuloy.”

“Soo, mahal pa rin kita,” 

“Ako din Jongin, Mahal pa rin naman kita kailangan ko lang talaga muna magpahinga,” 

Siguro nga ay tama ay sabi nila na minsan aabot din sa punto na lahat tayo ay mapapagod, at kailangan din magpahinga hindi dahil ayaw mo na kundi dahil sa susunod gusto mong mabigay ang lahat para sa kanya.


End file.
